1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to increasing the frequency range of a frequency measuring device.
2. Background of the Invention
Frequency measuring devices include such devices as frequency counters, frequency discriminators, instantaneous frequency measurement (IFM) receivers and digital spectrum analyzers. These devices have a variety of uses permeating throughout the commercial and government sectors. These uses include modulation and demodulation of signals, signals analysis in spectrum analyzers and processing signals in communication systems.
Frequency measurement devices however typically have limited range. For example, analysis of a signal having a 2 GHz bandwidth requires a frequency measuring device having at least a 2 GHz bandwidth. If an available frequency measuring device only has a 500 MHz bandwidth, the signal may not be able to be effectively analyzed. Consequently, new equipment must be obtained to analyze such signals. Unfortunately, procurement of new equipment is generally an expensive proposition, and therefore is generally avoided where possible.